


my old heart

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The Duchess (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a man undoes her</p>
            </blockquote>





	my old heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



When a man undoes her (and he will), Bess prays he'll find _her_ there instead of Georgiana. She's woven her gentle breath in the stays, caught fingers (and cursed) at robings and petticoats, and twisted Georgiana's hair beneath increasingly elaborate contraptions; powdered and pinned. 

When a man (again) undoes her, Bess prays he'll be worth the palm not pressed to hers, the sharp breaths exhaled against his neck. She counts beads each night to the rhythm of bedsprings, to the seams re-sewn into Georgiana's gowns, to the drops of blood pricked from her fingertip, sucked like gunpowder blooming against the inside of Bess's cheek.


End file.
